


Baby Wing

by ASLlover23



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No yet anyways, One Shot, no actual pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: Gerard Argent was going to regret kidnapping Stiles, and Stiles couldn't wait to see the look on the old mans face when he met his brothers, especially his oldest brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo right now this is a one shot but if enough people like it then I'm thinking about turning it into a mutli chapter fic. Let me know what you think.

Stiles hung from his wrists in the basement of the Argent house, he had blood dripping down his chin from the most recent punch.

Gerard stared at the boy emotionless, he stepped forward and grabbed Stiles by the chin forcing the boy to look him in the eyes. “Now boy have you learned any manners yet?”

Stiles spit at Gerard hitting him on the cheek and grinned a bloody smile. “Fuck you, your going to regret this you dick head.”

Gerard growled and back handed Stiles across his cheek. Stiles went limp in his chains trying to numb out the pain. “Stupid little boy you think your alpha is going to come save you? Your just a worthless little human whore, your alpha has abandoned you!”

The laughter that fell from Stiles lips put many of the hunters in the room on edge, but it only managed to piss Gerard off more. He yanked Stiles head up by the hair glaring. “What’s so funny boy?”

Stiles looked up at him grinning in a malicious way. “I wasn’t talking about the alpha, I’m talk about my brothers.”

Laughter filled the room and Gerard looked over to Allison who was standing back looking uneasy at how beat up Stiles was.

Noticing the attention on her she shook her head. “He never mentioned having brothers to me, I know nothing about it, I think he’s just lying to either scare us or buy time.”

Stiles shook his head and pulled himself up to full height looking Allison right in the eyes. “Sorry traitor but you wouldn’t know about it because not even Scott know’s about my brothers, only me and my dad know.”

Gerard chuckled shaking his head. “You think a couple normal humans are going to save you from trained hunters? I feel for you boy, but don’t worry I only took you to send a message so we’ll rough you up a little more than send you on your way.”

Gerard nodded to one of the hunters and went to go up the stairs, Stiles braced himself for the pain but everything went still when shouting could be heard upstairs.

Stiles smile lit up his face and he looked at Gerard. “Hmm looks like my brothers finally showed up, your going to regret kidnapping me Argent.”

The door was slammed open, actually coming off it’s hinges and the figure that stood in the doorway was huge, easily 6 ft 4 and all muscle. The figures face was shielded by the red helmet on his head.

The person sauntered down the stairs looking over the area before his eyes landed on Stiles. “Damn baby wing your all kinds of beat up, big bird and demon spawn are not gonna be happy about this.”

Stiles chuckled before wincing. “Don’t try and hide it hood your pissed too aren’t you? Look at me I’m all beat up now get me out of here and shower me in affection.”

Red hood shook his head sighing loudly but pulled his two pistols out and nodded. “Yeah your right about one this, I am pissed.”

From behind Red Hood out popped Nightwing and he gasped pushing Red Hood out of the way and ran down the stair flipping over one of the hunters when he tried to grab him and cupped Stiles face between his hands. “Oh poor baby wing your all beat up I knew it was a bad idea to let you come back here.”

Stiles tried pulling away and pouted at the oldest. “Stop it Nightwing I’m not a baby anymore I can take a little pain.”

The next person to barge in was Robin scowling at the group and out right growling when he saw Stiles. “How dare these filthy cretins harm you, we should kill them all and be done with it!”

Red hood shouted his agreement and Nightwing rolled his eyes sighing. “Shut up both of you, you know justice not vengeance, now deal with these guys while I get baby wing out of here.”

Gerard had enough of being ignored and the crazy people in costumes. “Hold up there son, but I can’t let you take off with our little alpha whore, if you leave now we won’t hurt you.”

Red Hood and Robin both gapped and took a big step back. Red Hood looked down at the demon spawn. “Demon spawn think we should run before big bird snaps?”

Robin nodded and they both took off upstairs running like batman was after them.

Nightwing went stiff and he turned abruptly growling. “Did you just call my little brother a whore? Oh I am going to enjoy beating you into the ground and then I’ll leave you all tied up in front of the sheriff’s station for kidnapping, no one calls my baby wing a whore!”

-(break)-

Upstairs the three younger brothers winced as they heard the screams of horror and pain from downstairs.

Red Robin looked over to the other two raising an eyebrow. “What the hell is Nightwing doing down there? What happened?”

Robin glared at Chris and spoke loudly. “The old cretin called Stiles a whore right in front of Nightwing that is why me and Hood fled the scene.”

Everything was silent for a moment when Red Robin snarled and tried to run down the stairs to help Nightwing in beating the hell out of those bastards. “How dare they say that about baby wing!”

Red hood grabbed Red Robin and held him back sighing as he shook his head but honestly he couldn’t blame the replacement he wanted to put bullets in all their heads but everyone knew big bird had first dibs.

-(Break)-

Nightwing lunged and Stiles watched in awe of his older brother as he gracefully flipped and twisted as he took out all the hunters until only Allison and Gerard was left.

The old man was left in shock as his men went down in little under five minutes. “Just who the hell are you!?”

Nightwing stood up clapping his hands and sighed. “Really the problem with small towns like this they don’t know anything, I’m Nightwing and I’m a vigilante who works out of bludhaven.”

Before Gerard could say anything else Nightwing threw a punch breaking the old mans nose and knocked him out before tying him up.

The oldest bat brother gently got Stiles down from being hung up and then even helped the two other teens in the other room. He picked Stiles up bridal style and raised an eyebrow at the young teen girl standing in front of the stairs.

Allison was shocked that this single man was able to take down her grandfather and about five hunters. She stepped aside and looked at Stiles hesitantly. “Stiles I’m-“

She was cut off before she could finish. Stiles wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close. “Save it Allison, you’re a traitor and I always knew you would be.”

Allison looked down and went to her grandfather as Nightwing carried Stiles up the stairs. He looked around and saw his three other brothers standing around Mr and MRS Argent.

Chris looked up shocked when Nightwing came out carrying Stiles. “What did you do to my daughter? Allison! Where is she!”

Red Hood hit him over the head with the butt of his gun rolling his eyes. “Shut the hell up your fucking precious princess is fine, now I’ll say this once and only once, so you better listen, you come anywhere near our baby wing I’ll put a bullet right between your eyes got it.”

They nodded silently, and Red Robin finally stopped guarding and rushed over to Stiles hovering and looking worried. “Oh poor baby wing your all beat up, don’t worry me and big bird will take good care of you.”

Stiles groaned throwing his head back looking at Robin. “Please run me through with your swords demon spawn before I am tortured by being smothered.”

Robin clicked his tongue making his way out of the house. “Not likely Stilinski, you will be taken care of by all of us as your older brothers it’s our job to protect you now be silent and let’s leave.”

The group of four vigilantes and one normal teen all exited out of the Argent house and quickly made their way to the Stilinski residence, not even bothering to knock they walked in pass Stiles dad and up to the teen room.

Nightwing laid Stiles down on the bed gently and cupped his face. “Get some rest baby wing, we’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Stiles looked up at his oldest brother drowsy and nodded eyes slipping shut. Nightwing leaned down and kissed Stiles on the forehead before he stood and made it way down stairs, he needed to have a word with Stiles current caretaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing sat in the arm chair in front of the sheriff John Stilinski, Stiles adopted father. Dick narrowed his eyes at the man. “Care to tell me why Stiles was being tortured in some old guys basement? No first actually tell me why Stiles went missing and you didn’t think it was important to let us know!?”

John sighed deeply looking over the three vigilantes. The youngest Damian was upstairs keeping watch over Stiles to make sure no one tried to kidnap the boy again. “I didn’t think it was this serious, if I thought Stiles was in any danger I’d have called you.”

Jason growled slamming his fist into the back of the chair. “Bullshit! Stiles was missing for over ten hours before you yourself even started to look for him! You didn’t call because you were too chicken shit to have to tell Bruce fucking Wayne that you lost his kid!”

The sheriff stood up looking pissed. “That boy is MY son! I was married to Claudia and I raised that boy for the first four years of his life, just because Wayne came out of nowhere deciding he wanted to take Stiles in as his own doesn’t mean Stiles is his!”

Tim stared coolly at the sheriff. “You relinquished your rights as Stiles step father when you chose to worry more about your liquor than your four year old son, I understand your wife was dying but Stiles needed you and you failed him, so Bruce took him under his wing and adopted him legally making Stiles his son in the eyes of the court.”

John flinched when the boy spoke, he knew he’d failed Stiles many, many times but he couldn’t help how he felt at the time, the love of his life was dying, and she became so scared of Stiles at the end he couldn’t help but blame Stiles slightly for what happened.

Dick stood up and placed his hand on Johns shoulder. “I know you’re not a bad guy John, but Stiles is our brother he was raised with us from the time he was four years old until he became fifteen and came back here. Bruce allowed him to do as he wishes but Stiles has been put in too much danger since coming back, at the end of this school year we’ll be taking him home with us to Gotham.”

The eldest bat brother left no room for argument and all John could do was accept what the younger man was saying. He was going to lose Stiles all over again.

The three brothers turned to leave the room and Jason called out before heading upstairs. “By the way we’ll be crashing here for the rest of the year so hope you don’t mind a few roommates.”

-(Break)-

When the three oldest brothers walked into Stiles room they were expecting to see a teen asleep in bed with his older brother watching over him but that is not what they walked in on.

Damian had a teenager pinned to the wall and a larger male behind him holding his hands up.

Dick sighed tiredly, he just wanted to come upstairs and cuddle with his little brother but no, nothing could ever be simple in their lives.

Jason immediately pulled out his guns aiming them at the darker haired male with his hands up. “Who the fuck are you two?”

Before either could speak Damian spoke up. “I found these two trying to sneak into Stilinski’s bed room through the window, I quickly took one down and was about to start tort- I mean questioning them.”

The tanned kid that Damian was pointing his sword at looked at them confused and worried. “Who are you people and why are you in Stiles room! Are you the ones who hurt him like that?”

All four brothers snarled at the kid for insinuating they would ever do anything to harm their baby brother.

Tim decided to try and be diplomatic and stepped forward placing a hand on Damian shoulder. “Come on let’s all calm down and talk about this, there is obviously some miscommunication going on.”

Damian glanced down at the hand on his shoulder before glaring up at Tim darkly. “Remove your hand Drake before I remove it from your body.”

Tim jerked his hand back before glaring at Damian and Dick sighed realizing what was about to happen. Instantly Tim and Damian were on each other shouting insults and pulling hair.

The noise finally woke Stiles who jerked up in bed looking dazed before he noticed all the people in his room. “Uh why are you all in my room? Also Tim Dami you shouldn’t be rolling around the floor like children geez.”

The two older boys sprung away from each other looking horrified at being scolded by their younger brother.

The tanned teen ran over to Stiles giving him a confused puppy look. “Stiles who are these people and why didn’t you answer when I called, I needed your help and you were just at home sleeping?”

The bat brothers wanted to rage at the teens question, but Stiles frowned heavily before glaring. “Are you that dense Scott? I was kidnapped by your psycho girlfriend and her grandpa from hell, they fucking tortured me! So sorry if I wasn’t able to answer your call.”

Scott was silent before he stood sighing heavily. “Really Stiles you shouldn’t lie about Allison like that, she would never hurt you and you know it.”

That seemed to snap Jason’s patience and he snarled grabbing Scott and slamming him into the wall. “You little shit, you think you can sit here and talk to my brother like that? Well let me tell you something, your little girlfriend comes anywhere near Stiles I’ll put a bullet right between her eyes.”

Scott growled and instantly changed as he grabbed Jason slamming him into the wall. “If you touch her I’ll rip your throat out!”

Jason blinked once then twice before he laughed, straight out laughed and all his brother’s eyes widened before Dick shouted. “Jason don’t!”

Jason didn’t listen as he pulled his gun out shooting Scott in the shoulder then the leg for good measure. He stood to his full height towering over everyone in the room and walked forward slamming his boot onto Scotts throat.

The second robin leaned forward looking down at Scott. “Shit makes so much more sense now, your all werewolves that means if I rough you up a little B won’t get too pissy at me.”

Scott gasped trying to breath and Dick decided the kid had enough he pulled Jason back looking at him sternly. “That’s enough Jay, I know how you get when babywing is hurt but he’ll be okay we’re here now.”

Jason was silent but gave Dick a single nod. “Fine but if the little shit tries anything I’ll fucking end him!”

Stiles sighed, his brothers were seriously way to over protective. Stiles looked up and gasped Derek stood right in front of him glaring down at him. Derek reached down and yanked Stiles up by the back of the neck. Stiles yelped flailing as Derek began to drag him out of the room. “Wait Derek this isn’t.”

Stiles didn’t get to finish when Derek was on the ground a sword through his shoulder and Damian bearing his teeth at him. “You dare try and manhandle my kin! You filthy mutt how dare you touch what’s MINE!”

Derek flashed his red eyes baring his fangs, but it didn’t even phase Damian and Stiles fluttered around nervously. “Ah jeesh I knew this was going to happen, come on Dami you can let him up he didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just how he interacts with me.”

Dick was frowning heavily, and he led Stiles back to the bed tucking him in and brushing his bangs away from his face. “Hush babywing, no one should be handling you like that and I’ll be sure to have a word with the alpha but you need your rest we’ll deal with the rest.”

Stiles went to protest but Dick gave him a look and he went quiet nodding slightly. Dick stood and gave a look to Jason and Tim and they nodded getting in on either side of Stiles.

Dick grabbed Derek hauling him up and shoving him out the door and Damian grabbed Scott doing the same.

The eldest brother leads them into the Livingroom that was now vacant and sat them down as he stood in front of them arms crossed and frowning. “First things first, my name is Dick and I’m Stiles older brother, the one glaring death at you behind me is Damian the second youngest, the other two are Jason and Tim all of us are Stiles brothers.”

Scott jerked forward looking confused. “Stiles is an only child, I know this for a fact cause his mom died when he was six.”

Damian snarled baring his teeth again. “Ignorant mutt, Stiles is our brother by adoption not blood fool, but that doesn’t make him any less ours.”

Scott shrunk back looking at Damian hesitantly before turning his attention back to Dick. “So why are you all here now?”

Dick sighed deeply not moving from his crossed arm position. “Because Stiles didn’t check in at his normal time and he NEVER misses so we decided to come find him ourselves, we found him tied up in those Argent people’s basement being tortured.”

Scott looked like he swallowed a lemon but refused to comment on it, once Dick saw that he wouldn’t be interrupted he turned on Derek narrowing his eyes. “Now we’re going to move on to something different, why do you think you have the right to put your hands on MY baby brother in any aggressive way.”

The alpha was silent for a moment before glaring at Dick trying to stare him into submission. “Stiles is a part of MY pack, he’s the lowest on the scale so I can treat him however I want, he needs more discipline, or he does stupid things.”

Dick nodded silently and moved forward he grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt and jerked him forward headbutting him, then throwing him to the ground Dick gave him the bat-glare. “I will only say this once, Stiles is no longer a part of your pack, at the end of this year Stiles will be coming back to Gotham with us, you will never put your hands on him again or I WILL let Jason do as he wishes, I want you nowhere near Stiles and if I do see you near him once again I will let Jason have his fun.”

Derek snarled standing up and getting in Dicks face growling. “I won’t give up on Stiles he’s my pack and he’ll stay that way, just because you came here out of nowhere and claim to be his brother it doesn’t mean shit, Stiles will listen to me over you because I’m his alpha.”

Everything was tense and silent before Dick let a nasty grin form on his face and he stepped aside. “Alright he’s all yours Dami, do as you wish but don’t kill him.”

Damian smirked maliciously unsheathing his sword he licked his lips nodding. “Very well Grayson I will be sure to educate this mongrel accordingly.”

-(Break)-

Stiles jolted when he heard Derek roar and there was crashing sounds coming from downstairs. Jason pushed him back down giving him a stern look. “Don’t worry about them babywing let big bird do his job, go back to bed.”

The youngest wanted to object but if there was one thing Stiles was known for it was obeying his brothers, Stiles accepted long ago that they knew what was best for him, not to say Stiles doesn’t rebel because no matter what he is still Stiles.

Deciding he didn’t want to fight Jason on the matter he nodded and snuggled back into Tim’s arms to try and go back to bed, choosing to ignore the sounds from downstairs, besides the two werewolves should be alright.

-(Break)-

Dick stood at the door arms crossed. Both werewolves were in a heap in the yard, Derek was cut in multiple places and had a split lip and broken nose. “I’ll say it one more time just to make sure it sinks in, you both will be staying away from Stiles, now I hope you both have a great rest of your night!”

Dick slammed the door shut before either wolf could say anything. The oldest turned to look at Damian who sat on the couch cleaning his sword. Damian looked up raising a brow. “What’s got you in a mood Grayson?”

The eldest sighed dramatically flopping onto the couch next to his younger brother. “I’m upset that our babywing has been dealing with stuff like this for the past year and he never mentioned anything about it.”

Damian nodded in understanding, it was something that had bothered him as well, knowing what the youngest was going through and wondering why he hadn’t reached out to them.

Damian sheathed his sword before looking his older brother in the eyes. “Knowing Stilinski it probably has something to do with his pride and his worry of being a burden.”

Dick nodded agreeing and both stood making their way upstairs. Dick smiled lightly when he saw Stiles smooshed together between Jason and Tim. Damian scowled and walked over pushing Tim out of the way before climbing in next to Stiles.

Tim mumbled sleepily but didn’t wake up, just went back to snoring lightly. Dick pulled his phone out snapping a picture before going over to the chair in Stiles room and laying down, he was asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enough people asked for me to continue this so I've decided this will be a multiple chapter fic, I haven't decided how long I'll make it but I got a plot going in my mind so it'll probably be fairly long.   
> Now on to something else, I don't know how many of you will like this but I'm thinking of having the pairing be the brothers with Stiles.   
> The only other person I'd be willing to put Stiles with is Jaime (Blue Beetle) mainly because I don't like Derek or Scott very much and I want him with someone from DC.  
> Let me know what you all think about this and know I take your word seriously and if there's something you don't like I will take it to heart and try to maybe fix it a little so you don't absolutely hate it. Anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
